Sweet Brownies
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: My first fanfic for Haikyu! A treat for everyone this Valentine... Roses, chocolates and kisses for everyone.


_**Disclaimers- I do not own HAIKYU**_

_**Good day to all the readers. Do anyone realized that it is Valentine's already. Surely among all of us there is a group waiting for a chance to be with their love one. Overall, I wanted to wished Happy Valentine to everyone around the world. And thank you for all the readers that had been supporting me all these years( suddenly it sounds like I'm quitting right! Not to worry). **_

_**-This is my first fanfic for the anime HAIKYU, I love the story very much that I had been replaying all the episodes in my mind. I hope that everyone will like the story. Enjoy.**_

_**~ Sweet Brownies ~**_

Hinata Shouyo had been in dilemma lately. For quite some time he had realized that he had develop some unexplainable feelings towards one of his teammates at Karasuno. At first, Shouyou aspires the 'Little Giant' success in volleyball despite his small stature, so he applied for the school and got excepted. That was when he met his rival from middle school, the King of the Upper Court, Kageyama Tobio.

The King personality is a threat to mankind in Shouyou's opinion. He is rude, had a sharp tounge and seems to had no friend. Both of them met and their personality collides creating a distort in the team. After being banned by the Captain, both of them tried to get along and suprisingly after a while both of them had been friend to each other.

Suddenly his door is knocked by someone. A familiar mop pf orange hair appears at the doorway.

"Onii-chan"

His little sister Natsu slipped into his bedroom.

"What is it Natsu"

He asked his little girl as she seems to be flustered about something.

"Can you help... Canyouhelpmemakevalentinechoco"

She spoke too fast for a human ears to catched but for Shouyou it is as easy as a breeze.

"Okay"

He gave a definite answer. After thanking her brother, Hinata Natsu skipped away and leave the scene.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE~~~

Shouyou sighed as he trudged down the stairs, considering there is no way any girls will give him some chocolate on Valentine. Well he is rather small and petite. Tomorrow is the day, the 14th of February. For once he wanted to do something. Remembering the promise that he made to his sister yesterday makes him a bit happy. The hours passed slowly and the day come to an end.

~Later that evening...

"Onii-chan, what are you doing"

Natsu asked her brother as she packed her chocolates. Shouyou took out a bag of multi purpose flour, some cooking chocolates, cocoa powder, brown sugar, eggs and some walnuts. He mixed tge ingredients carefully and pour it into the baking tray. After he done he put it in the microwave.

After sometime he let it cool down after it is done. Carefully he removed it from the baking tray and place it in a container and sliced it down.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE~~~

"Practice for today is cancelled"

The shopkeeper turn coach, Ukai-kun said to all of them. As soon as all of them heard the announcement they dispersed, leaving the one and only cold person with him. The King of tge Upper Court, Kageyama Tobio alias the egoist. Seeing all of the other teammates leave the court, Kageyama makes his way when he realized that Shouyou is still standing at tge centre of the court.

"Hinata, are you coming"

Realized that Kageyama is asking him, he replied with a soft yes. He picked the box and began to walk to Kageyama.

"What's in the box"

He asked him seeing that the boy really treasures the box.

"Oh, this, some brownies I made last night"

"Brownies, really Hinata only girls make those on the 14"

Kageyama said to him.

"Well are you giving it to someone"

He asked him.

"Not really"

Kageyama snatched the box and unlid it shoving a piece into his mouth.

"Hey!"

Shouyou ranted a bit.

" Well I've gotta say that you're a good cook"

Shouyou blushed a little and averted his eyes. Kageyama used his finger to traced the lithe boy cheek before pulling him by the chin and planted a kiss right onto the lips. A deep kiss.

"Consider it as your reward"

Kageyama leave the scene stealing Shouyou brownies and his first kiss...

_**And cut! Hey guys lately there had been some problem with my line. So of the story is a little late please forgive me. Another thing "The Song" is still beta'd by my cuz so it will be on in Wednesday at the most. Roses and kisses for everyone... Also please read and review...**_


End file.
